


Twenty-Two Essays

by AIMRWV



Series: Peccatum - Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP without Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIMRWV/pseuds/AIMRWV
Summary: Minho fails to finish grading his students' essays while his mate in heat is sleeping.Kinks: ABO, Cock Warming and Begging
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key
Series: Peccatum - Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980490
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46
Collections: Kinktober Bingo 2020





	Twenty-Two Essays

In this A/B/O universe:

  
- **Heats** come only once a year  
-Heats are of different intensity for everyone  
-When a couple is **mated** , the alpha gets the week off to take care of his mate in heat.  
-The **mating-mark** is constantly attracting attention from the alpha during an omega's heat  
-Male omegas **cannot get pregnant** anymore, but originally were able to carry small litters of pups.  
  
---  
  
* * *

As silently as possible, Minho stood up from the messy bed where he had been making love to his mate in heat for the past twelve hours. Careful to not wake him up, he sneaked over to his desk where he would finally grade the essays his students have been waiting for, for over a week.

It was almost the end of the year and the finals were around the corner. Given that he was the homeroom teacher for a graduating class, he couldn’t just slack off just because his mate was in heat. Yes, he got the week off from work as it was regulated by law, but this time Kibum was early, almost a whole day - which left Minho with 22 ungraded essays and very needy boyfriend of six years.

He didn’t even dare to shower, fearing that he might wake Kibum up, and sat down at his desk to use his last energy on his student’s – mostly poor – writing about the Korean war.

The physical essays, he knew, he couldn’t give back to the students. The amount of pheromones in their room was ridiculous and it didn’t help that he couldn’t go and wash his hands as he was writing his notes in neat characters on the messy papers he had received. Scanning them would have to be enough. He had no desire to share Kibum’s smell with his students and wanted them to know about the details of their sex life even less. What was a delicious aphrodisiac to him would most definitely be an unbearable stench to others, describing what happened throughout today in uncomfortable detail.

Minho combed back his hair with his fingers, almost losing his mind as he tried to concentrate on an especially well-written essay. If the student did such a wonderful job, so should he. But the longer he kept working, the more tired he got, the exhaustion from fucking all day coming down on him. Kibum’s breathing was still quiet and regular despite him moving around in bed a little more often than just half an hour ago.

From time to time Minho turned around to take a look at his beautiful mate, every cell of his body telling him to join him in bed. But his sense for responsibility was bigger. He kept working while his erection was slowly coming back, as the pheromones in the room getting denser and more intense by the minute. The next time he checked on Kibum, he saw the latter’s hard length poking out from underneath the underwear he had put on him before he fell asleep – not surprisingly due to the thickening sent in the air. It wouldn’t be long until the omega would wake up in need of his alpha.

There was no chance he would get all of the essays done in that short amount of time and Kibum’s heat was only going to get worse. Day one was usually moderate; Yes, the older was one needy man but during the first one and a half days he at least didn’t start crying as soon as Minho left his proximity. Proximity meaning physical contact. On day two and three, Minho couldn’t even turn on the light without making Kibum break down in tears and shivers of feeling abandoned. He also wouldn’t sleep without his alpha holding him tightly. That left him with only one option: Finishing the essays until Kibum woke up tonight.

Originally Kibum hadn’t this needy. The first three heats they spent together were moderately “normal”. The older had been constantly aroused but was able to handle some of it on his own. Only during the three middle days, 2,3 and 4, was he in desperate need of an alpha’s knot – Something Minho was more than glad to provide him with.

It all changed when Minho finally claimed Kibum after three years of being in a relationship. They mated the third year during his heat, and after that, everything changed: The following heat completely overwhelmed both of them. Kibum could hardly leave the bedroom, the mark on his neck heating up to incredible temperatures when Minho was away.

In retrospective, they couldn’t have known better but that didn’t change the fact that Kibum had been in an immense amount of pain for days after, leaving Minho more than on edge when it came to leaving Kibum alone or unsatisfied during his heat.

They had gotten the hang of it last year after seeing a professional and both felt capable enough to work it out on their own this year.

Handling Kibum was one thing, but handling work AND Kibum at the same time turned out to be harder than anticipated.

“Minho” A loud moan followed the call of his name that was accompanied with rustling of the sheets.

Just a few more sentences, Minho thought to himself, trying to ignore his mate’s calls as well as the erection between his legs.

“Alpha I need you.”

“Please I feel so hot.” Kibum kept moaning as he rutted against the dirty sheets, trying to get any kind of release.

“Just five minutes Kibum-ah I am almost done with this essay.” Minho mumbled between gritted teeth, as he forced his head to focus on the last paragraph of the essay he was currently working on.

For a few seconds, there were only low grunts audible, as well as a few wet noises that Minho could guess the origin from easily. It didn’t take long for Kibum to start begging again though and just a little over a minute passed until the omega’s voice filled their apartment once more.

“MINHO” he shouted, voice hoarse but never the less impactful. “Please fill me. I feel so empty.”

“I’ll be there in a minute” Minho said and wrote a few last notes for the poor student who wouldn’t get a proper explanation why he was graded so badly.

Despite instinctively knowing how Kibum would be looking, he was still easily overwhelmed with the sight of his mate rubbing himself on the sheets while pumping a finger in and out of his slicked-up asshole, mouth wide open as he was panting for air.

It was obvious that they hadn’t had any time to clean themselves up from the past rounds because Kibum’s sweaty skin, especially the area around his rear, was still coated in Minho’s semen.

The air was thick and filled the alphas nose and mind with the most delicious aphrodisiac ever to exist: Kibum’s pheromones mixing with his own. He put his pen aside, over half of the essays still to be graded and as much as he knew he would regret giving in right now, he couldn’t resist the louring scent any longer, his dick aching to fill his mate’s hole once more.

“I am here.” Minho said as he got onto the bed, the omega instantly crawling over, connecting their bodies again.

“Please” Kibum moaned, reaching for the alpha’s penis shamelessly, pulling on the hard length several times before aligning his hole with it for the tenth time that day.

As soon as he was seated inside, Minho turned his mate on his back, taking over the thrusting that was of an animalistic speed from the first second. Kibum’s heat was affecting his performance just as it was affecting the omega’s. The movements not tiring him out at all while they were at it.

Beneath him, Kibum was a moaning mess – the kinds of moans that originated in his throat, combined with nasal whiny sounds. A combination Minho adored – even more when it came with the regular slapping sound of his balls and thighs meeting with Kibum’s ass.

It was all he needed to keep up the pace as he was sucking on the claiming mark which was already coloured in deep read from previous rounds. It was the place of their most intimate connection and while his penis was settled deep inside of his mate, he couldn’t stop licking, kissing and sucking on the mark he had made three years ago.

“AHH” Kibum was moaning louder and louder when he finally felt his alphas knot swelling. Minho had never quite understood why that was the moment when the omega became the neediest until the older had explained it to him: While being fucked in heat, an omega was only able to come after their alpha released their seed inside – the reason for that being based on the original purpose of their hole milking the alpha’s knot when they came.

This meant that the moment an alpha’s knot was finally swelling, was the moment they were most anticipating their own release. Minho didn’t want to let Kibum wait any longer and pressed his semi-formed knot inside without much resistance.

“YESSSSS” the beautiful omega beneath him screamed and his hand was rubbing his own erection erratically.

“Almost there.” Minho mumbled against Kibum’s neck, his hips moving just ever so slightly to not pull out his knot. He felt his own high coming, the base of his penis swelling further adding more pressure by the second. The balls who were hanging low, started to jerk a few times, indicating the very beginning of his orgasm.

Then finally, he felt his knot swelling to its full size of a tennis ball. From then it was a matter of seconds that his balls pumped the produced seed into the freshly formed space from where it was finally ejaculated into his mate’s hole.

Kibum’s whole body contracted when the first sting of semen painted his walls white, all his instincts screaming for more, for Minho to fill him with a litter of pups.

“YES! YES! Yesss!” he moaned breathlessly with his head thrown back. “Fill me with pups, please I want to carry your children! PLEASE ALPHA I WILL BE SO GOOD FOR YOU!!”

Of course, evolution had taken away the possibility for male omegas to be pregnant, but Kibum had been cursed (or blessed) with an especially strong heat that took away any kind of common sense and reduced his mind to its primal instincts – many of which had been irrelevant for centuries.

A few seconds after Minho had ejaculated inside his mate, the older was finally able to reach his high as well, his red manhood shooting a tiny amount of almost clear liquid onto his tummy. Kibum’s muscles around the alpha’s knot contracted violently, squeezing the last bit of cum out of his mate’s manhood almost violently.

It took Kibum around four minutes to get back in his right mind, Minho doing his best to clean the older’s body while they were still locked together.

“How are you feeling?” Minho asked when he saw his mate’s eyes clear up.

“Good.” He said, his voice rasp from all the previous screaming. “How far gone was I?”

“Pretty far. I heard you want to carry my pups?” Minho joked with a small smile on his face. The thought of Kibum pregnant with his child was incredible, but Minho would not admit that – not even to himself. It being impossible made this denial a little easier.

“I heard you should shut the fuck up.” Kibum answered, flipping his boyfriend off.

“Ho, ho, ho, easy there. We’re still stuck together for at least an hour. I would rather not fight during the only time you are actually in your right mind.”

Kibum just sighed and completely relaxed into the bed beneath him, Minho still holding up his weight with his arms.

“Were you working?”

“Yeah, I still have 12 essays to grade until Friday.”

“That’s in two days Minho.”

“I am aware.”

“When were you planning on doing this?” Kibum asked with a sceptical look on his face.

“Honestly?”

The omega nodded.

“Today. I was hoping you would sleep a little longer…”

“Do it now.” Kibum said after a short while, surprising the younger.

“What do you mean?”

“Exactly as I said: Do it now as long as I am in my right mind. I was already gone so far this time, as much as I hate to break it to you, I don’t think you’ll get any time off the next two days.”

Minho kissed his mate’s lips. “Dear I can’t just leave now.” He said, brushing the older’s hair out of his face gently before pointing downstairs.

“You can take me with you. I won’t disturb you.” Kibum said, then adding a little softer: “At least not for the time being.”

“You are crazy.” Minho just said, but the thought excited him. His mate seated on his knot while he was grading his student’s essays. It was so absurd that it was arousing.

“Which is why you love me, now lift me up. I know you can.”

And Kibum was absolutely correct. Minho easily put his arms underneath the older’s legs, lifting the omega off the bed and then walked over to his desk, the smaller male still tightly locked in place by his knot. It was strange to walk like this because every step, the omega’s hole pulled on his manhood but somehow, they managed to make it, both moaning when Minho finally sat down on his chair.

“Well that was strange.” Kibum commented and then hugged Minho’s body tightly, giving the younger access to his papers by moving out of the way as good as he could.

It turned out to be a lot more challenging to grade essays when your omega in heat was seated on your dick, but Minho was determined to make it work. Seven essays into it, the alpha could feel his knot slowly deflating, raising a short moment of panic inside of him.

“Kibum?” he asked, the omega humming into his neck as a reply.

“hmm?”

“Are you still alright?”

“Yeah, just sleepy.” Kibum admitted.

“You think your heat could be fooled for four more essays when I stay inside?” Minho spoke out what he had thought about just seconds ago. It sounded so crazy that it might even work.

“You want to stay inside?” the omega was back in full consciousness.

“Yeah? Maybe?” Minho tried, now sounding more unsure than before. “I mean it could work?”

Kibum shrugged his shoulders. The position was comfortable, and he didn’t want to leave anyway, so Minho’s proposition was nothing he would deny.

“It’s comfortable. Do what you need to do.” Kibum said, wiggling his butt just slightly to feel his mate’s softening dick inside of him. “Now get to work, I can’t promise how long I can hold it back.”

“I love you. Thank you.” Minho said, placing another kiss on his boyfriend’s lips before resuming to his work.

It felt incredibly strange to still be inside of Kibum when his knot had already deflated, and his penis was almost back to its flaccid state but he was keeping him warm and Minho was almost dreading the moment he would have to pull out again.

That wouldn’t be needed though because the moment he started reading the last essay, Kibum’s scent changed. Not drastically but Minho knew he wouldn’t have much more time. The smell filled his nose and he could feel his body react to it promptly, releasing his own pheromones which were now mixing with Kibum’s.

“hmm” The omega moaned as he felt Minho’s length hardening inside of him, his own penis now poking Minho’s stomach. He was still moderately quiet and didn’t move that much but the clock was ticking as the pheromones in the air got thicker by the minute.

Kibum’s hips moved ever so slightly as he tried to take Minho’s dick even deeper – something that was impossible because he filled him to the brim, the omega still sitting on the very base of his cock. Slowly, Kibum’s slick was dripping down along his balls onto the chair they were sitting on and Minho wrote faster.

“Alpha.” Another whisper just a few minutes later notified the younger that he would have to cut his commentary short once more. With a trembling hand he wrote a few notes at the bottom of the page while his other arm tried to keep Kibum in place.

The omega was rocking on his lap, movements getting bigger with every moment that passed, making it harder for Minho to write readable characters.

“shhh” he tried to calm Kibum several times but all he got in return were more open mouthed moans and a small jerk of the omega’s hips as he tried to lift himself off Minho’s lap only to sink back down the next second.

“ALPHA” Kibum said, louder this time and Minho finally put down his pen, the last few words barely readable.

“I am here.” Minho buried his nose in his mate’s neck once again, inhaling the other’s intoxicating scent deeply as he started pushing up into the tight heat that had engulfed his penis for the past two hours.

“ahhhh!! Sooo ahhhhhh sooogoo” Kibum moaned, completely non-verbal at this point, his moans following each of Minho’s thrusts.

It didn’t take long until the alpha felt his knot swelling again and he knew that the chances of Kibum being completely gone this time were high, so he had to get them back onto the bed where water and food was in close proximity.

Using all his self-control, he pulled out of Kibum who instantly started whining and trembling in his arms. “no no no nonono” he mumbled like a mantra with his mouth watering.

“shhhh” Minho tried to calm the older, but it didn’t work. The omega was now squirming in his arms, hands looking for his alpha’s dick as the latter carried him over to the messy bed.

The very moment, Kibum was thrown onto the dirty sheets, Minho got back inside, his fully formed knot getting caught on the rim of his mate’s hole as he kept thrusting into the tight heat erratically. Minho was panting just as much as Kibum was while he tried to get his knot inside of his mate’s body. In this stage, it was almost impossible to get it past the tight rim and in the end, he even needed his fingers to get it inside, making sure that his mate was properly plugged up when he came.

Minho’s mind was fuzzy as he finally reached his orgasm while he was deeply seated inside of Kibum, shooting his semen into his hot body.

“ALPHA.” Was the first recognisable word that was formed in between heavy pants. It was followed by a long moan and a jerk of Kibum’s hips that indicated the omegas orgasm. “Alphaaa” He moaned a few more times, hand rubbing along his pinkish dick that looked incredibly sensitive – as it always did during heat - before he finally came around Minho's throbbing length.

The latter’s hope of scanning the essays at any point during this night was shattered the moment Kibum began licking along every inch of the alpha’s body he could reach from his position, following his instincts of cleaning his alpha. Minho's students would have to wait. He had a mate to take care of.

* * *

Find more of my stories here:

[MASTERLIST](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1431224/aimrwv-masterlist-2-0)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> this got a lot longer than anticipated... But I am guessing you don't mind?
> 
> I have read so many ABO fics in my life but never dared to write one... I have always been unsure if I could portray it properly. So if you have a minute, I would love to hear your thoughts/ ideas for improvement in case I ever want to write a full ABO story...
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> xx  
> r


End file.
